40kangelslitanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Evidence Locker
Articles and Items of note that the party has found or received is archived here. Documents Contract with the Inquisitor Carrying this contract allows the Acolyte to pull out the document to prove that he/she is in the service of the Inquisition, and grants them rights and influence afforded to Inquisitor Nolan.Nolan. REVELES VERITATUM - EXTERMINARE PRODITOR – SUSCEPIT IMPERIUM I, ________________________________________, by carrying this document, verify that I am the bearer of Inquisitor Felix Alaric Nolan’s word, have the authority of the Ordo Hereticus, and carry the blessings of the Golden Throne. I understand that by signing this contract, my employment under the Inquisition is recognized and sanctioned, and that my employment ends when I am dismissed from service or terminated. Signed, _______________________________________ A Mysterious Letter from Novabella Addressed to Archbishop Zedikiah, this note was found buried in his offices after his passing. This note was penned over 25 years ago according to the date scribbled at the top. To My Most August Archbishop Zedikiah: I can only beseech your lordship for aid, as I am surrounded with souls bereft of the Harvest-Emperor’s spirit. None can be trusted, for I cannot be certain who remains loyal and who has fallen. Foul things are stirring underneath the placid spirits of my people. Their smiles are false, and I know their hearts have become corrupted. Our world lives to provide its bounty to others, and should its offerings become tainted so would countless souls fall from the Emperor’s Grace. I have served you and my world for many years, and know my people. My lord, you must trust me when I say action is needed immediately. Only sanctified forces from your own orders can prevent the spread of that which I dare not name, even under encryption to our Astropath, for even he I grow suspicious of. Darkness is growing ever greater around me. These are not the ramblings of the paranoid, these are the warnings of the vigilant against the Dark Forces we strive against each day. Heed them and save my planet, I beg you. Novabella is a good world and deserving of the Emperor’s protection, and I eagerly await His forces to come to our side. Yours in Devotion to the Harvest-Emperor, Blessed be His Light! Ezzarth Felissimo Harvester-Prelate Living Saint Scrolls These were found on the bodies of psykers that the party chased out of the first town they visited, listing a strange set of instructions that allude to how to find the Living Saints. Follow the red skulls with eyes of fyre, Where fyve eyes cross, speaketh, "The vigilant among us watch over the sheep," And lo, the lambs shall lead the way. Artifacts Living Saint Trinkets A grey stone, roughly the size of a human thumb, polished so that it is rough but not ungainly. On top of it is painted an eye, generally identified as a symbol used to signify Psykers... Could also be misconstrued as eyes of Tzeentch or Khorne or otherwise... But the insignia is not recognizable as any Chaotic logo.